


Between the Three of Us

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugging, Insults, Kissing, Love Triangles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been together for a few months, but they have been fighting a lot. Dean says something that really hurts the reader. Sam is there to comfort her, and it turns to fluff. Spoiler: A love triangle is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAMythicalBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JustAMythicalBeast).



> Hope this is what you were going for!

“(Y/N), would you shoot the fucking bitch already?!” Dean screams at you, fending of the werewolf with a piece of iron he found on the ground.

“I’m trying Dean” you scream, aiming at the flailing monster. You only have one shot, and you aren’t going to risk shooting your boyfriend.

“Shoot dammit!”

Sam comes up behind you and grabs the gun, shooting strait at the creature, hitting his mark perfectly. The monster falls dead to the ground, and Dean lets out an annoyed sigh.

“Thanks Sam” you mutter. He pats you awkwardly on the shoulder, giving you a strained smile. He leaves the room quickly, knowing you and Dean are going to blow up at each other. You take a deep breath, preparing for the worst. You and Dean have only been together for a few months, but lately the two of you have been constantly fighting. You can’t figure out what has changed, but you also don’t want to break up. Deep down, the two of you love each other and need each other. But it’s so hard to express that love when you can never seem to get along anymore.

“Nice shooting” Dean says sarcastically, walking over to you with his boots stomping roughly on the ground.

“Forgive me for not wanting to accidently shoot you” you spit back, putting your hands on your hips.

“Better than getting torn apart by a damn werewolf!”

You stand on your toes, trying to get in his face. “Well last I checked you aren’t dead, so why don’t you just chill Dean Winchester?!”

Dean becomes very quiet, narrowing his eyes. “It’s hard to chill when my fucking girlfriend puts my life in danger every time we go on a hunt” he says seriously, his bright green eyes piercing you.

Your lip quivers, but you try to keep your voice level, “Excuse me?”

“You’re gonna get someone killed (y/n). I suggest you find a new job” he says, his lip snarling as he practically growls at you. He storms away, leaving you dumbfounded. Hot tears begin to build up in your eyes until you can no longer prevent them from falling. You hear Dean shout in the distance, “Sam! Take her back to the motel in her car okay? I gotta get out of here!” You stand in silence, your breathing shaky as you try not to sob. You hear the Impala pull away, before you dare to make your way outside. You turn to see Sam standing in the doorway, his broad and tall body nearly filling up the frame.

You wipe away some of your tears and walk towards the taller Winchester. “Sam?” you ask quietly, looking up into his hazel eyes. “Do you and Dean even want me around?” you question, your voice catching in your throat. Sam’s mouth drops slightly, and he pulls you in for a hug, his strong body completely surrounding you.

“Of course we do. I promise” he whispers, rubbing your back with his calloused hand.

“It doesn’t feel that way” you say quietly. He holds your shoulders and looks into your eyes, “Listen, you are one of the best hunters I have ever seen. Dean knows that. Trust me, if you were a burden, Dean would have split by now. I’ve seen him do it.”

You chew on your lip, wondering if you should confess to Sam. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, he and I have been fighting a lot. It’s like we can’t do anything right!” you head begins to pound from thinking about it.

“All couples go through this” Sam says awkwardly, obviously not saying what’s really on his mind.

“And I love Dean, but he says some of the worst things to me.” Sam lets out a deep breath and licks his lips.

“Dean can be an asshole” he states blandly. You look up at him in surprise. “I’m his brother, I would know. I promise you, he loves you a lot more than he lets on. But I also want to kick his ass every time I hear him treat you this way.”

You tilt your head, “Why do you care how he treats me?” you ask with curiosity.

“Because, you know. You’re a good person. I like to think we’ve grown close, and such a talented and beautiful girl deserves to be treated better. You’re amazing” he rambles, and you see a hint of pink develop in his cheeks.

Your heart swells, and you can’t prevent a stupid smile from appearing on your face. Sam Winchester thinks you’re amazing? Your head reels with the idea that someone as perfect as him could hold such a high regard for you.

“You really think all those things, Sam?” you question, realizing your voice has become raspy. Sam’s eyes intensely search yours, like he is trying to read your mind. His hands are on your face, his thumb gently stroking your tear stained cheek. Your arms wrap around his body, gravitating towards his waist. Your bodies are touching, and you’re not sure why it’s happening. Why aren’t you stopping this? His warm breath hits your face, and you can smell his sweet scent. You’re on your tiptoes. He’s leaning down. His lips are inches from yours.

“I think you deserve better than Dean” he whispers, his lips ghosting over yours. He kisses you warmly, his warm lips lightly capturing yours. Your arms tighten slightly around him, and you melt into his touch, forgetting everything that has happened. It’s just you and Sam, drifting away together; raspy breaths and soft moans.

“What the hell?” a familiar deep voice demands. You nearly leap out of Sam’s arms, and shamefully turn your gaze to a very angry Dean Winchester. His strong arms are crossed over his muscular chest, and you can see his pink lips turn into a snarl. But the worst part is the pain and hurt evident in his bright green eyes.

“Dean” you breathe, not knowing what to say. This is bad. This is really bad.

“Shut up” he snaps. He focuses his glare on his brother, “Dammit Sam, you son of a bitch!”

Sam clenches his jaw in response, holding his ground. “I’m not sorry Dean” he hisses.

“Excuse me? How many times do I have to remind you that she’s MY girlfriend? I asked her out, she agreed.”

“You knew I liked her too Dean.”

“Wait what?” you ask perplexed. “You liked me this whole time?” you ask Sam.

“Of course I did. But Dean and I didn’t want to make things awkward, so we agreed to treat you as a platonic hunting partner.”

“So what, is this payback because I went back on a stupid deal?” Dean asks incredulously, storming closer to his brother.

“No. This should be proof to you that you don’t treat her right. I know why you’re doing it Dean. You’re so afraid of actually caring about a girl that you’re trying to sabotage the relationship before it can get too serious. But it’s too late isn’t it? You already love her.” Dean holds a stony gaze at Sam, but says nothing. “How could you not? She’s perfect” Sam adds quietly, looking away from either you or the older Winchester.

"Fuck, Sam" Dean mutters, barely admitting the truth to Sam's words.

He turns to you, his eyes a bit softer. "Do you love him?" He asks, his voice a bit gruff. You look over to the taller Winchester; do you? You were infatuated with both since the moment you met them. Dean was just the first one to make a move. You love Dean with all your heart; he's so funny and strong, protective and sexy. But Sam Winchester has always been your biggest ‘what if’, even if you didn't want to admit it to yourself. He's so sweet and handsome, a true genius and a brave man.

"Dean, don't make me choose between the two of you. Joining your team was the best thing that ever happened to me; let's not ruin it okay?"

You see Sam's eyes widen, and Deans face drops slightly, but you can see that he understands in his eyes.

"So you do love him?" You sniffle a bit, tentatively nodding your head.

"She's too good for either of us Dean" Sam states, his voice husky and quiet.

"I know" Dean chews his lip, narrowing his eyes in deep concentration. What he says turns your world upside down.

"Maybe between the two of us we can give her the boyfriend she deserves?"

"Dee?" You question, not believing your own ears.

"Babe, I know I've been an asshole lately, but I just want you to be happy. And I know that's all Sam wants for you too."

"Are you sure about this Dean?" Sam questions, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah Sammy, I promise. If that's what she wants."

You run to Dean, throwing your arms around his neck. "I love you, thank you baby."

"I know, I know" he responds, feigning annoyance. He kisses you passionately, his tongue skimming over your bottom lip, and you can feel his smile against your mouth.

"Alright guys, let's go" Dean calls.

"So does this mean.." You begin in a sing song voice.

"No threesome" they both say in unison. You just shrug, and suppress a giggle. Things are looking a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
